


Sound of Silence

by Maryweather



Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers: Prime
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-24
Updated: 2016-07-24
Packaged: 2018-07-26 13:23:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7575622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maryweather/pseuds/Maryweather
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ratchet and Optimus enjoy a moment together after being separated.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sound of Silence

**Author's Note:**

> Takes place right after Orion Pax story arch

Optimus settled into the berth next to Ratchet, their fields intermingling ever so sweetly as he did so. It had been an entire month since they had been able to share a berth. An entire month Optimus had been gone. And Ratchet couldn't believe that he was somehow back. Somehow.

Ratchet looked into Optimus' optics and gave one of his rare smiles. Optimus gave him a questioning look. “I missed you.” Ratchet said simply. “You have no idea how lonely the berth can get without you in it too, how lonely the base can get.”

“There are other mechs in the base, you know?” Optimus stated bluntly.

“Yet none of them are you.” was the response. Optimus just gave a soft smile and shook his helm slowly. “Plus,” Ratchet continued “why would I want to spend more time with any of the others than I already do, especially when they're with the children?”

“Well, you aren't sharing berth with any of them, so you might be a little bias my dear Ratchet.” Optimus said as he planted a chaste kiss on Ratchets helm.

“I'm glad you're back.” Ratchet said as he pulled his leader into a deep kiss. Glossa exploring old territory that hadn't been forgotten in the month they'd been apart.

Their EM fields intertwined in a sort of way that that was more needy than normal. Ratchet was comforted by the fact that Optimus' field was just as needy as his own. He rarely felt like this, felt so vulnerable. To be able to crack his lovers normally rigid EM field so quickly made Ratchet proud and not feel nearly as self conscious about displaying an emotion other than a cranky old medic.

Optimus' servo started drifting from it's very comfortable place on Ratchet's back to his interface panel. Ratchet groaned softly and pushed it away. “No overloads tonight please.” Ratchet said. “I want to enjoy being here with you right now. Just enjoying this moment. And this silence.”

Optimus couldn't help but smile down at his mate. “I think I can manage that.”

Ratchet nodded. They were lying on the berth face to face and Ratchet couldn't help but let his helm fall to it's normal resting place on Optimus' chassis. They lay there, fields happily intermingling, and enjoying silence.

After a few minutes Ratchet realized it was not quite the silence he thought it was. Silence had been when Optimus wasn't here, but now there were noises, albeit small, but definitely noises. The sounds of Optimus' vents cycling air, the sound of him adjusting himself to get comfortable, the sound of his spark thrumming softly through his broad chassis, the sound of his engine softly humming as he drifted into recharge. It was quiet, but there were definitely noises. Noises that were utterly comforting to Ratchet. It reminded him that Optimus was most decidedly alive. This was definitely not the sound of silence Ratchet decided as he slowly drifted into recharge himself.


End file.
